The Son Of Iron Man
by P'tit beurre
Summary: Traduction de "The Son Of Iron Man". Et si Tony Strak avait un fils ? Et si ce fils était Blaine ?
1. Bonjours

**Résumé** : Et si Tony avait un fils, et si ce fils était Blaine

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi ! Même pas l'histoire, ce n'est qu'une traduction, merci à as-good-a-night-as-any

**Note** **A**: Okay! Donc, ceci est le premier chapitre de mon histoire. J'ai trouvé l'UA Glee-vengers sur Tumblr et a eu l'idée d'écrire mon histoire sur Iron Man avec Blaine. Il y a donc beaucoup de ce dialogue directement tiré du film. Et je n'ai ajouté qu'une scène qui n'est pas réellement dans le film, je voulais coller au film le plus possible. Mais de toute façon! Je ne possède pas Iron Man ni les personnages de Glee présentés et/ou mentionnés. S'il vous plaît profiter!

**Note T : **Pour les dialogue tiré du film j'ai traduis par rapport à la VF et non à la VO

Ceci est ma première traduction et ma première fic. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait

Je recherche une Béta pour me corriger (dieux sait que j'en ai besoin!)

* * *

**Bonjours**

Christine Everhart se réveilla brusquement dans un lit inconnu. Le lit de Tony Stark. La nuit dernière Tony avait reçu une récompense honorifique au Caeser's Palace. Christine avait obtenu une entrevue avec M. Stark lui-même, et puis il avait réussit à la convaincre de venir chez lui. Elle se détestait en quelque sorte pour cela. Maintenant, elle était soudainement réveillé par une voix calme et automatisé avec un accent britannique. "Bonjour. Il est 7 du matin. La température de Malibu est de 22 degrés avec quelques nuages . Les conditions de surf sont bonne avec une houle entre 1m 20 et 1m 60*. La marée haute sera à 10:52."

Pendant que la voix parlait, la lumière allumée et la fenêtre teintée disparurent, montrant les statistiques de ce que la voix lui disait et une belle vue sur l'océan Pacifique. Elle s'enveloppa rapidement d'un drap autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, admirant avec étonnement la vue.

Elle chercha autour de la salle ses vêtements, mais ils n'étaient nul part. Heureusement, elle trouva la chemise de Tony qu'il avait jeté la veille. Elle l'enfila rapidement et la boutonna. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. «Il va falloir faire avec pour l'instant, pensait-elle.

Christine alla dans le salon. Il y avait une grande fenêtre en verre qui dévoilait encore une autre vue imprenable sur l'océan. "Tony?" appela Christine. "Hey, Tony?" En regardant autour d'elle dans la chambre, elle vit une sorte de clavier sur le mur. Curieuse, elle alla le toucher. Un bip-bip retenti bruyamment et le clavier vira au rouge. Elle sursauta en arrière. La voix de tous à l'heure se fit entendre. "Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à accéder à cette zone."

«Jésus », murmurât-elle. "Vous ne devriez pas y toucher», dit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un adolescent assis sur le canapé avec un bol de céréales. Il ne la regardait pas, son attention portée sur un magazine en face de lui. Il avait un tas de boucles sombres sur la tête. Blaine Anderson-Stark, fils de Tony Stark, dix-sept ans. «Il a certainement obtenu ses yeux de son père, pensait-elle quand une femme aux cheveux roux approcha, tenant un sac de nettoyage à sec.

"C'est Jarvis. Il dirige la maison", déclarât-elle à Christine, en parlant de la voix automatisée. «J'ai vos vêtements ici. Ils ont été nettoyés à sec et pressé, et il y a une voiture qui vous attend à l'extérieur qui vous mènera partout où vous voulez aller."

Christine se dirigea vers la femme. "Vous devez être la fameuse Pepper Potts," dit-elle. Pepper hocha la tête. "Je le suis en effet," lui répondit-elle. Blaine leva les yeux et sourit avec amusement. Pepper remis Christine le sac de nettoyage à sec. "Après toutes ces années, Tony vous charge encore du nettoyage à sec."

«Je fais tout ce que M. Stark me demande, y compris, parfois, sortir la poubelle." Un petit rire doux se fit entendre derrière Pepper. Elle regarda par-dessus pour voir Blaine, qui regardait vers le bas de sa revue avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur Christine. «J'ai même élevé petit Blaine» dit-elle en plaisantant. Sans lever les yeux, Blaine lui répondit sèchement: «Oh, ha, ha, une plaisanterie courte, très drôle.**"

Pepper sourit légèrement. «Ce sera tout? » demanda t-elle à Christine poliment. La journaliste regarda Pepper et hocha la tête. "Oui. Je vous remercie."

Après que Christine soit partie, Pepper rejoignit Blaine sur le canapé pendant qu'il terminait son bol de céréales. « Eh bien, au moins, il a bon goût » déclara Blaine. Pepper sourit. "Oh, et avant que j'oublie ...» Il posa quelque chose sur ses genoux. Un livre avec un arc dessus. "Joyeux anniversaire, Pepper."

«Merci, chérie. Au moins, quelqu'un s'en ai souvenue." Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. «Je t'ai bien élevé," dit-elle. Il se mit à rire.

"Eh bien, je dois aller chercher ton père dans l'avion" dit-elle en se levant du canapé. «Bonne chance», dit Blaine avant qu'elle ne soit partie

* * *

* Je ne fait pas de surf alors j'ai traduis comme j'ai pu, je m'excuse si ça ne veux pas dire quand chose

** Je n'étais pas sure de la traduction. Pour moi c'est une blague sur sa taille de Blaine, si quelqu'un à une meilleure traduction je suis preneuse


	2. Note de la traductrice

Ceci n'est pas un nouveaux chapitre, désolé. Justement c'est plutôt l'inverse. Mon ordinateur ayant connut une fin tragique je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais continuer la traduction et la poster. Encore désolé pour les lecteurs qui attendaient une suite, elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment


End file.
